


Fancy A Dance? (T-rated edition)

by Am_Shady, Jojo_Is_A_Hedgehog



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance, Sort of Meet Cute, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Is_A_Hedgehog/pseuds/Jojo_Is_A_Hedgehog
Summary: This is Jojo's T-rated ending for Shady's ficFancy A Dance?Delia is late to Barbara and Tom's wedding reception, but she's not fretting about seeing a particular redheaded bridesmaid. Nope. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Fancy A Dance? (T-rated edition)

**Author's Note:**

> So some of you have probably read Shady's first chapter. She's let me end it in a slightly less raunchy way, I think she's trying to con me back into writing my own stuff. The first 4k or so is all Shady's work, 3k of which are already available in her post, then I've taken over after that. So basically they diverge shortly after our girls first kiss.
> 
> Anyone waiting for Shady's E-rated ending, bear with her a few more days. We took a trip to Cardiff, and work has been a nightmare this weekend, so we've both been struggling to focus.
> 
> Hope everybody is staying well and looking after themselves. Love and strength to you all.  
> Jojo

Delia checked the time on her phone again, and sighed as she looked out of the Uber window at the queue of red tail lights stretching out in front of them. She’d already had to miss Barbara and Tom’s wedding ceremony because of work, she didn’t want to miss out on any of the reception.

Bloody London.

She used the camera on her phone to check her make-up once more as the car crept forward a few metres. She knew she looked good, she’d spent too much time fussing over her outfit last night to not know that. She just needed to be sure she still looked good. Not for any particular reason…Or any particular person…She just wanted to look her best. It had nothing whatsoever to do with a particular redheaded bridesmaid. Nope. Not at all. Not one little bit.

The car came to a halt again. At this rate she’d be better off walking.

————————

Patsy supervised the finishing touches as the Tudor Barn was transformed from wedding chapel into banqueting hall. The staff had done a marvellous job, but she was known for being a perfectionist, so she held no qualms with shifting a few decorations to catch the light better or swapping centrepieces from one table to another to maintain the symmetry of the room. While Val and Trixie helped the happy couple with one final spruce up in the backroom, she was content right here. She had considered going into wedding planning if she ever got bored with nursing. She thought she’d be rather good at it.

As the last few glasses were put in position on the tables, she had one final job to do. Name cards. She swiftly made her way around the room, under strict instructions that Aunt Mabel and Aunt Doris were kept out of each others eye-line, that Uncle Rod did not have his back to table 4, and that the Smith side of Barbara’s family were sat away from Tom’s cousin Alex. However, she hesitated when she reached the “Single’s Table”. There was one place card she did not want to leave here, especially next to the woman Barbara had written into the next seat on the plan, bit of a predatory type to all intents and purposes, but there was nothing she could do. She had toyed with moving the card to the teenager’s table but suspected that wouldn’t go down too well either. She put the card down hurriedly and walked away to check on the backroom.

——————————

She’d made it in time for the dinner, and had spent most of the speeches deliberately not looking at a certain occupant of the top table while she groaned at the best man’s terrible jokes and laughed at Barbara’s father’s very sweet reminiscing of his daughter’s younger days. Delia was now about halfway through her third glass of wine, and trying to keep conversation with her neighbour polite while not encouraging what she suspected were attempted romantic advances. If this was another one of Babs’s matchmaking attempts they needed to have a serious word.

But now the venue staff were moving the tables out of the way to make space for dancing. 

She should really go and find some other members of her department, be sociable, maybe have a bit of dance with some of the children milling around.

Instead, she found herself hovering at the edge of the dance floor, watching Barbara and Tom step out for the first dance as a married couple. The way they swayed to Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King…it just made Delia sigh. Usually she could ignore it, but she wanted someone to look at her like that. She wasn’t getting any younger.

And of course, standing just a few feet behind the two love birds was Patsy Mount. The woman looked absolutely stunning in a cream 50s style dress with red floral print, her long red hair half loose, half pulled into a beehive. They’d only met a handful of times at various get-togethers hosted by Babs, but they got on like a house on fire, and Delia was increasingly sure that maybe, just maybe, Patsy might fancy her too. She should have gotten the redhead’s phone number ages ago.

Perhaps Delia was being too blatant in her admiration of the tall nurse, but suddenly their eyes locked across the dance floor. She had no idea what to do! Did she acknowledge the woman? Or run away? And then Patsy sent a beautiful little smile her way, and a shy wave, before Trixie distracted her and she turned away.

Delia’s heart was racing a mile a minute, and her brain wasn’t far behind. She’d promised herself that she wouldn’t seek Patsy out tonight, too worried she’d do something she’d regret under the influence of alcohol and pure lust but…bugger it, you only live once! And this was a wedding for Christ’s sake, it was practically tradition! Downing the last of her wine she started to make her way through the crowd to the other side of the dance floor.

—————————

Good Lord they were so cheesy! She’d desperately tried not to groan at the Winnie The Pooh references in Tom and Barbara’s joint speech, but the Disney first dance was just…nope. For a such a staunchly religious couple they were unbearably sugary.

Or maybe she was just envious?

Hardly, she scoffed to herself. She had a reputation to maintain. Patsy Mount did not do romance.

And yet her eyes kept getting drawn to the other side of the dance floor. She’d tried so hard to ignore the little leap in her chest when the brunette had snuck in as the starter was being served. She’d also tried not to let her eyes wander to the Single’s table throughout dinner, or to snarl whenever Veronika laid a hand on the petite beauty’s arm or sat just a little too close.

But now as her eyes dutifully followed the newly-weds in their first dance she kept getting glimpses of the cute little nurse from the department downstairs. She looked radiant in a deep blue cocktail dress, her hair down and lightly curled with the sides held back with an ornate silver slide. The smile that tugged at Patsy’s mouth was completely involuntary, and the wave? Christ she was going soft over a girl! But what a girl! The few times she’d had a chance to chat to Delia Busby she’d felt inexplicably drawn to her, the sparkle in her eyes making her melt and her toes curling at her accent.

An elbow to the ribs broke her from her musings.

“It’s enough to put you off relationships for life isn’t it.”

Patsy chuckled. At least she wasn’t alone in her disdain for their friend’s saccharine inclinations. “Just be glad they gave up on all of us doing a choreographed number.”

Val shivered in disgust on the other side of Trixie, making the pair of bridesmaids laugh, before they all returned their attention to the dance floor.

Disappointment washed over Patsy at the Delia shaped absence on the other side of the room. She really should let this infatuation go. A girl like Delia would never be interested in someone like her.

“They’re not going to start singing as well are they?”

She felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the smooth voice beside her. Wild horses couldn’t have kept the smile from her face. “Babs can’t carry a tune to save her life so I hope not.” When she turned to the smaller woman the smile she received just about turned her to mush. “I wasn’t sure we were going to see you this evening.”

“Couldn’t miss this could I.” Delia winked and turned back to the dance floor where Tom and Barbara’s parents were joining the dance.

Of course she means seeing her uni friend married off, Patsy chastised herself, don’t read anything else into it!

Out of the corner of her eye Patsy saw Delia cock her head towards the dance floor.

“Do you, uh, fancy a dance?”

Patsy turned to her wide-eyed. “You want to dance with me?” she asked incredulously.

Delia shrugged. “I don’t see any other eligible queer women around here, do you?”

“Uhh…well,” Patsy stuttered. “Well there’s Supti over there…or Val…or…Veronika.”

A small laugh escaped Delia. “Supti is married. And I’m sure you’ve heard as much goss on Veronika as I have, I am not going there. Val…” She glanced to the third bridesmaid looking genuinely thoughtful. “…Isn’t exactly my type. So I guess that just leaves you.” She held her hand out palm up.

Wait a minute did that mean…that Patsy was Delia’s type? She knew her mouth was hanging open as she just stared at the welshwoman, so forced herself to close it. The cheeky smile on the woman’s face was absolutely gorgeous, but there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

Screw it, it was just one dance. 

She placed her hand in Delia’s and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as the brunette’s smile widened. “Lead on Miss Busby.”

Although it wasn’t just one dance.

The DJ launched into a set of disco classics and sillies, like Cha Cha Slide and Macarena, songs that would normally have Patsy fleeing the dance floor. Yet she found herself bopping along to the music, and letting Delia teach her the moves. At least it gave her an excuse to watch the woman unashamedly. She did, however, find herself blushing profusely when Delia leant right back against her while they were sat on the floor for Oops Upside Your Head. She already knew Delia was the tactile type, that had become increasingly clear the last two times they’d seen each other. But as the evening progressed the distance between them seemed to shrink; a grasping of hands here, a twirl there, until they were hip to hip, one of Delia’s hands in Patsy’s, the other resting lightly on her waist. Any doubts Patsy might have had about mutual attraction were evaporating in the face of the shy look in Delia’s eyes as she chewed her bottom lip.

“I was disappointed I couldn’t stay for more of the hen weekend. It looked like you all had a lot of fun.”

“We did,” Patsy nodded, thinking back on the weekend. They’d rented a cottage not far from London, and spent two days exploring the woodlands and riding horses, having a pyjama party with a chocolate fountain and karaoke machine, and finished it off with an afternoon at a trampoline park and painting plaster ornaments. It had all been very Barbara. “But you were missed…by all of us.”

Delia only chuckled in response, but her hand drifted to the small of Patsy’s back, her thumb stroking her spine. It sent tingles raging through her body, and she realised her gaze was flitting between Delia’s eyes and her gorgeous red lips.

Oh boy.

The ringing of a fork against a glass made her jump, stepping out of Delia’s arms as everyone’s attention was drawn to the side of the room.

“Friends and loved ones, it’s time to cut the cake!” announced Craig, the best man, to a cacophony of cheers.

“I think I’ll go grab a drink,” Delia murmured, leaning in to Patsy. “Can I get you one?”

“Umm…sure,” Patsy flustered. She shouldn’t really drink anymore, she was entering dangerous territory here. But reason wasn’t really being paid attention to right now! “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

Delia turned away with a wink.

Oh Lord this wasn’t good. Rubbing at the back of her neck, Patsy released an enormous breath.

“You seem to be having a good night.”

Patsy jumped a mile, clutching at her chest. “Jesus Trix don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I did not sneak, it’s not my fault your head is in the clouds,” Trixie smirked.

Patsy huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. “It is not,” she muttered.

“It wasn’t a criticism sweetie.” The blonde wrapped an arm around Patsy’s waist. “I think it’s very sweet. Delia is lovely after all. If I batted for your team I’d be fighting you for her.”

An incredulous eyebrow raise was all Patsy could manage while her stomach fluttered. Trixie was right, Delia was lovely. But Patsy didn’t do this sort of thing.

“Look, I know you feel the need to maintain this ice queen reputation, but would it really hurt to have a little fun?” 

Trixie winked and wandered off as everyone applauded. Patsy had missed the cake cutting! Tits!

Oh what was she going to do?

“Here you go.”

And like that Delia was stood beside her again, the sweetest smile on her face, holding a glass up for her. Patsy took the proffered drink in a daze, and sipped it. The neat liquor burned her throat, forcing her to examine the glass. A double measure of single malt unless she was very mistaken.

“Why Nurse Busby, are you trying to get me drunk?”

She felt a little guilty when she saw panic rush over Delia’s face.

“Oh, no…I’m sorry that wasn’t—”

“Delia I’m joking!” Patsy laid a gentle hand on the woman’s forearm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Thank you for the drink.”

Delia giggled in relief, shaking her head at Patsy. “You’re welcome.” She smiled, and they both turned in time to witness Barbara cramming a large piece of cake into Tom’s mouth, icing and cream filling going everywhere. The whole room laughed along with them, and in a moment of boldness, Patsy allowed her hand to settle on the small of Delia’s back. 

Once everyone had refuelled on cake, the dancing resumed with fervour. Overtired and over-sugared kids threw themselves around the floor, inebriated males challenged each other to dad dancing contests while the women danced around their handbags. 

Patsy and Delia held each other loosely, smiling brightly as they swayed and bopped to the music.

It was during Build Me Up Buttercup that Delia tried to twirl Patsy, their height difference making the manoeuvre a little awkward, but as they giggled they simply found themselves pressed together. The tension sizzled between them as they realised just how close they were, their breath growing heavy as the meagre distance shrank incrementally. Patsy could feel the brunette’s breath on her lips. All it would take was for one of them to lean in. She smiled when she felt Delia rise slightly on her toes, and then…

“Patsy! Delia!” Barbara stumbled into the pair, wrapping an arm around each woman as they startled apart. “Are you having a lovely time? I’m having a lovely time. I got married! Look!” She presented her right hand to them both, looked confused at the lack of rings but then swapped hands with a giggle.

Patsy gritted her teeth, silently seething at the interruption.

“Yes Babs, that is why we’re all here,” Delia cajoled the tipsy bride.

Barbara continued to giggle. “I’m Mrs Hereward now! I’m a curate’s wife! Can you believe it? Oh, Delia how did it go with Veronika? I think you two would go lovely together!”

Delia laughed awkwardly, glancing at Patsy while the redhead could only stare incredulously at their mutual friend. They were saved from having to formulate a reply by the arrival of Trixie.

“There you are Barbara, come on now,” the blonde cooed, untangling her friend from the exasperated lesbians. “It’s almost time to toss your bouquet sweetie.”

“Oh, yes!” Barbara exclaimed, bouncing up and down before turning back to Patsy and Delia. “I expect you both to take part,” she waved an unsteady finger between the two. “Veronika will be there!” She grinned lasciviously, nudging Delia. 

“Don’t worry Mrs Hereward, they’ll be there.” Trixie lead Barbara away, mouthing “Sorry!” back to Patsy over her shoulder as they disappeared into the crowd.

Patsy sighed and crossed her arms, not quite able to look at Delia. 

However, the younger woman stepped into her and stroked her hands carefully up the backs of her arms. “You all right there Patsy?”

“Yes,” she grumbled, chewing her lip. “Has she always been that oblivious?”

“Oh absolutely,” Delia chuckled. “I had to tell her I was gay after we’d been living together for 7 months. Apparently, the girls I was bringing home twice a week weren’t a big enough clue.”

“Twice a week?!” Patsy’s incredulous stare was now bestowed upon Delia.

“Don’t you judge me Patsy Mount.” Delia wagged a finger at her, but she was failing to hold back a smile. “I lived a very sheltered existence back in Wales, I was making up for lost time.”

Patsy held her hands up and flashed the brunette her best fish hook smile. “No judgement here Deels. Just impressed. I expect that means you’re…well practiced.” She flicked an eyebrow for emphasis and was delighted to see Delia’s colour rise.

The welshwoman took a deep breath before looking Patsy right in the eye. “I was a very diligent student.” Her gaze drifted all the way down Patsy’s body and back up again.

The redhead swallowed hard at the predatory smile on the woman’s face, heat suffusing her body. This was getting very dangerous.

“Come on let’s get a drink,” Delia giggled into the tongue-tied silence. “I have little interest in catching the bouquet, even less so if Veronika is trying for it.” She held her hand out to Patsy, and after just a moments stunned hesitation, the taller woman took it and allowed herself to be lead off the dance floor.

——————————

Once Delia was settled on the stool by the bar she clinked her glass to Patsy’s.

“Lechyd da!”

The redhead frowned at her. Delia rolled her eyes.

“Cheers.”

“Oh, I see! Sorry. Umm…your health.”

Delia knew she had a silly grin on her face as she sipped at the single measure of whiskey, but she couldn’t care less. She was sat next to the sexiest redhead alive! They’d been flirting so much! And they’d danced! And they’d so so soooooo nearly kissed! She could’ve murdered Barbara for that, but that might have been frowned upon on her wedding day. But it didn’t matter. Patsy was still here, and the evening wasn’t over yet.

She forced her attention away from Patsy and onto the overexcited hoard of unmarried women, and a few men, that were standing between Barbara and the bar. “I can’t decide which is worse, the superstition itself, or the desperation of the people indulging it.”

Patsy snorted next to her. “Does that mean you’re not the marrying type?”

“Honestly I don’t know,” Delia shrugged. “I know my mam desperately wants me to have a proper white wedding, she’s been saving for it since I was born. Only I think she’s still hoping it’ll be to a man.”

“Oh. Oh dear,” Patsy murmured into her glass.

“Mmm,” nodded Delia. “What about you?”

Patsy likewise shrugged. “Who knows. I suppose it depends if I find my special someone.”

It was so fast Delia wasn’t sure if she’d imagined it, but the look Patsy flashed her…Do not go there Busby!

Not that she had the opportunity to, because a chorus of screeches went up from the rabid hoard and then the bouquet hit Patsy square in the face.

“Oh!” Delia clapped her hands over her mouth in shock, the redhead stunned into stillness, the bouquet in her lap. “Oh Patsy!” She couldn’t help it, she was shaking with laughter. “Are you ok?”

Patsy gingerly ran a finger up and down her nose. “Oww,” she said, frowning.

Trixie appeared beside her and scooped the bouquet out of Patsy’s lap. “Think we’re going to try that one again, see if we can prevent a riot.”

Delia hopped down off her stool and grasped Patsy’s face between her hands, checking closely for any sign of injury. “Are you all right? Did it actually do any damage?”

“Only to my pride,” the redhead muttered indignantly.

Chuckling, Delia leant forward and gently kissed the bridge of Patsy’s nose. “Is that any better?”

Patsy held her hand up, the thumb and forefinger pressed together. “A little bit.”

“Only a little bit? I must be losing my touch!” Delia quipped in faux sorrow. “I’m sure we can do better than that.” She kissed the taller woman’s cheek where it met her nose, doing her best to ignore the butterflies raging in her stomach. “How about now?”

“Mmm, getting there,” Patsy mumbled, grinning.

Delia kissed further down her cheek. “Now?”

“Almost.” The redhead’s voice was so quiet Delia would have missed it if she wasn’t so close.

Patsy turned her head ever so slightly, and their eyes met, and Delia couldn’t not kiss her. It was little more than a peck, and she pulled back to check Patsy’s reaction. Blown pupils stared back at her for a breath, before Patsy raised a hand to Delia’s cheek and drew her in, their lips meeting again. She had no idea who deepened the kiss, maybe it was a mutual instinct, all she knew was that Patsy’s arms were wrapped around her torso, holding her close as Delia arched against her, electricity surging through her. It put every first kiss she had ever had to shame. 

She ran out of breath far too quickly and was forced to relinquish Patsy’s lips. “Wow,” she panted, pressing her forehead to Patsy’s.

Patsy’s eyes were glazed and hooded, but she nodded. “Wow.”

Delia giggled. “That was…just…”

Patsy nodded again. “I know.” 

She immediately reclaimed Delia’s lips, and Delia knew she’d never get enough of this. Patsy’s kisses…Patsy’s touches…just Patsy made every part of her tingle. She pushed up on her toes to press herself more firmly against the taller woman, feeling like she couldn’t get close enough.

When Patsy’s tongue met hers she thought she’d implode right then and there. The whimper that escaped her throat was answered by a groan from Patsy. At least she wasn’t the only one being affected by this experience. 

Time lost all meaning as she happily indulged in Patsy’s wonderful, amazing, glorious kisses. She really, really should have gotten her number ages ago! She’d been missing out on this for months!

A bang next to them startled them apart again, and Delia managed to focus in time to see Veronika skulking away having forcefully deposited her empty pint glass on the bar. Oh well.

“Think someone’s jealous,” Patsy giggled, her hands linking a little possessively around Delia’s waist.

Delia just shrugged. “I couldn’t care less.”

The redhead flashed her the most delicious smile. “I’m glad.” She pulled Delia in for a sweet kiss, and Delia went willingly.

The brunette was hyper aware of the heat that emanated from every point of contact between their bodies, especially as her hands began to wander freely. She sighed against the taller woman’s mouth. “Patsy?” she whimpered. “This might be too forward but…ummm…” Delia worried at her lip, suddenly too embarrassed to ask for what she wanted.

Concern clear on her face, Patsy ran her hands firmly up Delia’s back. “What is it Deels?”

Delia wrapped a lock of Patsy’s hair around her finger as she took a deep breath and whispered. “I, umm, wondered if you wanted to get out of here?”

“God yes!” Patsy growled, drawing Delia into a heated kiss, Delia surging up against her as her ardour rose steadily. The woman groaned, and it took Delia a moment to recognise that is wasn’t a noise of excitement. “I can’t!” Patsy whined, dropping her head down onto Delia’s shoulder. “I have to stay to clear up. Damn it!”

“Urghhh of course you do,” Delia murmured against the woman’s hair. Damn it damn it damn it! Right now she really wanted to do things with Patsy that were entirely unsuitable for their current environment. But this was Patsy. She didn’t want this to be a one time thing. She’d just have to be patient for a couple more hours. “In that case, do you want some company until then?”

“Are you sure?” Patsy frowned. “I’m sure there’s better ways for you to spend your time?”

Delia made a show of considering it. “Hmm now you say that…nope, definitely can’t think of anything better to do.” She offered Patsy the biggest grin she could. 

“I find that hard to believe,” Patsy chided, flipping Delia’s hair over her shoulder.

“I’m serious,” Delia pulled the redhead in for a kiss, hoping to reassure her. “Just don’t leave me on my own too long, in case Veronika tries her luck again.” When Patsy really laughed it made her heart soar. Oh she really had it bad. Hell, at this point she’d very happily sit and watch Patsy clearing up just to be in the same airspace as the woman. But in order to expedite events she knew she’d be pitching in when the last of the drunken cousins were kicked out at 11. 

Delia was vaguely aware that the rabid hoard had dispersed. Presumably some lucky person had succeeded in catching the bouquet, and now the music had started up again. “How about we get back on the dance floor? Time flies when you’re having fun after all.”

—————————

And time did fly. Patsy almost wished it would slow down on a couple of occasions. Like when Delia was pressed back against her, one hand reaching back to wrap around her neck. Good Lord the woman could move! Or when they kissed as they slow-danced to My Girl. She wasn’t going to read too much into that. Because unfortunately, there were moments when the fear still crept in. It had been a long time since she’d dated, and this felt so right, so easy. And that was scary.

But before she knew it the lights had been switched on and the DJ was announcing “You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here!”

It was simplest to let Trixie and Val deal with the drunks, they both had the charm. Patsy in the meantime started gathering the centrepieces, and was about to start collecting the photos from the walls around the barn, when she turned around and found Delia carefully packing the first tier of the wedding cake into a box…while chatting with an inebriated Veronika. She felt her hackles rise when the woman stroked a clumsy finger down Delia’s arm. But what could she do? Delia was a free agent, it didn’t matter that they’d been joined at the hip all evening.

She felt a little relief when Delia stepped away, dislodging the wandering finger, but Veronika followed, apparently intent on getting her arms around Delia. 

Thankfully, Patsy was saved from doing anything embarrassing by Delia stepping away with a firm “No!”, and Val appearing to snag one of Veronika’s arms, jovially leading her towards the door. Delia glared after the pair before, to Patsy’s utter surprise, wandering over to wrap her arms around Patsy’s waist, dropping her head to her shoulder.

“She’s persistent, I’ll give her that much,” the welshwoman grumbled.

Patsy didn’t really know how to respond, so simply stroked a hand up and down Delia’s back, hoping it was soothing.

“I can hear that brilliant brain of yours grinding away Patsy Mount.” The brunette lifted her head and drew Patsy in for a sweet kiss. “It’s you I want to be with tonight. So stop overthinking please.” She pressed up on her toes for a far more heated kiss, her hands drifting down to rest on Patsy’s bum.

Patsy went willingly, but the little voice in the back of her head kept coming back to one word. Tonight. Was this only for tonight? She hoped it wasn’t but maybe Delia didn’t do serious. And if this really was only for tonight did she really want to have sex with Delia straight away? She’d been entirely up for it earlier, but now…Then again it had been a very long time since she’d slept with anyone, and Delia was more than worth losing her 2nd virginity to.

“You’re still thinking,” Delia mumbled against her lips.

“Sorry,” Patsy sighed. “It’s just been a very long day.

“I’m sure it has been.” Delia smiled, but it seemed hesitant. “Do you still want me to come back to yours tonight?”

In that moment Patsy knew that she did. She really did. So she nodded.

Delia’s smile grew. “Ok then. Let’s get these presents out to Trixie’s car.”

The journey back to the flat in Poplar was a little cramped with the four of them and all the wedding gubbins squeezed into Trixie’s little Yaris. But it allowed Patsy and Delia to get cosy in the backseat, pressed together from shoulder to knee. With Val and Trixie in the front they had to be restrained, but gentle touches, little kisses and heated eye contact kept the tension between them simmering.

Between four it took no time at all to unload everything into the living room. But doubts were swiftly seeping back in around the lust that had been resident in Patsy’s brain most of the night. 

She excused herself to give the car one last check over, to allow herself a cheeky cigarette to steady her nerves.

That’s how Delia found her; leaning against the car, cigarette burning down to the filter, lost in her head while her ring finger toyed with the pad of her thumb.

“You all right there cariad?” Delia asked softly.

Broken from her thoughts, Patsy looked at the beautiful brunette. Shit. She had to make a decision. For now all she could do was nod in answer Delia’s question, flicking the burnt out cigarette towards a drain cover.

Delia took hold of the now free hand and squeezed it, examining the redhead’s face. “Are you sure? You can be honest with me Patsy.”

Patsy watched her for a moment, deliberating. Then she released an enormous sigh, dropping her head to her chest. “I’m really sorry Delia, I know I brought you here on a promise—”

“Ok let me stop you right there,” Delia spoke firmly, both hands up. “All that promise stuff? It’s bullshit. You never explicitly promised me anything. But even if you had no-one should ever hold you to it if you change your mind.”

“I know,” Patsy groaned. “I just feel bad that you’ve ended up here with nothing when you could be off having…fun with Veronika!”

“Oh will you stop!” Delia laughed openly, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s waist. “I was never going to go home with Veronika, I have zero interest in the woman. You on the other hand…” She leant up to place a lingering kiss on Patsy’s lips. “It’s fine if you don’t want to sleep with me tonight. Or, ever for that matter.”

“I do want to Delia, it’s just…” Patsy chewed on her lip, debating how much she should reveal. Surely if there was any hope of this going beyond tonight, then honesty was the best policy. “I don’t think I’m ready to sleep with you…or with anyone. It’s been several years since I’ve done anything like this.”

“That’s fine Patsy.” Delia gave her a squeeze, her gaze so open and warm. “Whatever pace you need to take I am happy to work with.”

Patsy frowned. Did Delia mean…? She watched the smile on the welshwoman’s face slip.

“Or have I completely misread this whole situation?”

“No no!” Patsy cried, grasping the back of Delia’s arms in case she tried to pull away. “I just didn’t think you’d be…Ok, can we clarify where we stand here before my anxiety levels go through the roof?”

“Certainly.” Delia straightened up, her hands coming to rest on Patsy’s hips. “I am very interested in you, Patsy Mount.”

Patsy felt her hope flare just a little, but she didn’t dare trust it, not yet. “So…are you dating anyone? Or…sleeping with anyone?”

Delia shook her head gently. “There’s no one else Patsy. There hasn’t been since around Barbara and Tom’s engagement party.”

“What?!” Patsy stared at her aghast, quickly doing the maths. “That was…19 months ago! Someone like you should have people beating down your door for a date!”

Delia wobbled her head from side to side, sort of a cross between a nod and a shake. “There’s been a couple of people I could’ve dated. But I didn’t want to.”

“Why not?” Patsy frowned again.

“Because I was smitten with you, you fool!” Delia rolled her eyes. “Seriously Pats, at the engagement party we had our second proper conversation, and I knew I was in trouble from that moment.”

“I…What…” Patsy floundered. How could someone like Delia, gorgeous, intelligent, funny, eminently dateable Delia, be smitten with someone like her?! “Don’t be ridiculous,” she muttered.

“I’m not!” chuckled Delia. “I’ve been trying to ask you out, or at least get your phone number ever since, but I’ve always been too chicken.”

Patsy was at a loss, torn between burning hope and a crippling lack of self-worth. “I’m not sure I believe you,” she eventually murmured.

“Oh for the love of—” 

Delia dragged her down for the hottest kiss Patsy had ever experienced, squeaking when Delia’s tongue plundered her mouth. Oh Lord she wanted to know what else that tongue could do…someday. She clung to Delia like her life depended on it.

Eventually, Delia broke the kiss, and it took Patsy a good few moments to regain her focus.

“Patsy Mount, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?”

Patsy was only capable of nodding, but that seemed enough for Delia, the biggest grin spreading across her face.

“Excellent, I’ll come and get you about midday?”

“Wait you’re not going are you?” Patsy suddenly found herself desperate not to let Delia out of her sight.

“Well, yeah,” Delia said hesitantly, the cutest little frown crinkling her brow. “I thought it would be best if I go home tonight. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Patsy’s arms drifted up to link around Delia’s neck, wanting her close. “What if I asked you to stay? Just for…like…cuddles?”

Delia’s delicious smile returned, though it seemed a little shy. “Cuddles are one of my specialties. Says so on one of my training reports.”

Patsy full on laughed, feeling exceptionally content in this moment, with this woman, holding her close. “Well that is very good to know. Come on then Busby, it’s getting chilly out here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shady here, hello folks. In light of current world situation, do mine and Jojo's readers need us to try and shift to fluff fic? Or are you ok for us to continue with our typically slightly/quite (or very in Jojo's case!) angsty material?
> 
> To our knowledge, the show we're working on isn't being shut down yet so we don't have any extra time to write at this point, but we're both dedicated to keeping fic going throughout this crap.
> 
> Jojo update: Our performances have been suspended along with the rest of the west end.


End file.
